


Heaven's Little Cafe

by InternetPotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Barista Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Writer Dean, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetPotato/pseuds/InternetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little coffee  shop au staring Dean Winchester and Castiel. Dean wanders into a small coffee shop called Heaven's little cafe hoping to forget about his most recent break up and book, he walks out trying to forget the cute barista with the very blue eyes. FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Little Cafe

Dean walked into the small coffee shop on a mission, it’s not that he was procrastinating or anything, or at least thats what he told himself. He had just been through an exceptionally bad break up, to which completely killed his motivation to get anything done, especially his newest book. Trying to push his writers block to the back of his mind Dean desperately tried to distract himself with anything he could find.

This turned out to be rather easy considering the barista was exceptionally… distracting. Not hot, no, he was just not to hard on the eyes. Dean shook his head and walked over to the counter where another guy was taking orders. The line was rather long so when Dean finally got to place his order saying that he had little patience left would be an understatement.

Dean quickly barked out his order in hopes of getting his drink as soon as he could he was met with a rather unimpressed stare from “Balthazar”. “Name?” “Dean”. “Got somewhere to be on this lovely day Dean” the worker said gesturing to the rain coming down in harsh sheets right outside the front window. Dean only grunted and walked off not wanting to deal with anyone if he didn't have to, “It is way to early for this” he grumbled to himself sitting down at one of the small tables.

A little while later Dean’s name was called pulling him away from his thoughts which were only on the sex haired barista for a distraction, no other reason, not at all. He quickly walked up to the bar and grabbed his drink. As he looked down Dean noticed a little bird drawn in the foam of his coffee, smiling he walked out of the small shop and back to his apartment with the false hope of getting something done.

This became a ritual of sort, go down to the coffee shop, stare at the cute barista whose name he later learned was Castiel and get some sort of snarky comment from Balthazar. On a particularly slow day Dean walked in to find himself alone in the shop with Castiel, they quickly struck up a conversation seeing as there was not much else for either to do. Dean found that Cas was unlike Balthazar in every way, he was quite, and awkward, and a pleasure to speak to.

His little visits then began to stray from the “I just need coffee” prerogative to the “I need Castiel” prerogative.

 

One day, Castiel seemed to be particularly nervous when Dean came in, quickly shuffling away from the front counter pushing Balthazar into his place saying that he had to go make drinks. Balthazar gave him a knowing smile while uttering something Dean couldn’t hear. When Dean walked up to the counter he got his usual and sat down. He was confused when 10 minutes later his name had not been called, they were usually very punctual, he thought.

Dean was about to go ask what was up when a familiar trench coated cutie stepped into his field of vision. Cas quickly set the drink down and scurried away looking very flustered. As Dean looked down into his coffee he could see why, unlike the cute bird that he normally found in his drink it was a phone number and a little heart. Dean then blushed mimicking Castiel’s reaction almost spot on as he grabbed a pen and jotted down the number before taking a sip of his drink.

Back at his apartment Dean paced not knowing what to say to Cas, this was stupid, he could talk to Cas, he has been doing just fine for the past few weeks. Finally getting the nerve Dean called and was relieved to hear that Cas seemed just as nervous when he was told who was calling. They set up a date at a nice restaurant the next weekend.

To say the date went swimmingly would have been an understatement in the eye of Dean Winchester, it had been great, better than great. Cas was the cutest when he blushed.

Years later at their wedding Dean of course had to start his speech with “They say angels only come from heaven, and they weren’t necessarily wrong with that one”. Angels did come from heaven, Heaven's little Cafe at least.

And nobody would call him on it, but years down the line when Dean published another book there were two characters, that were suspicious to say the least. The sarcastic one who would only wear v-necks and the awkward one who really seemed to like birds.


End file.
